


kaname

by october18



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Multi, a lot of feelings, and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october18/pseuds/october18
Summary: drabbles featuring Tsukahara Kaname





	1. he might be tsun but he loves you no matter what

“K-Kaname-kun, do you still...are you still our...” Shun began hesitantly when a certain blond loudmouth interrupted him, “oiiiiii, you still love us,

right, Kanamechii?”

 

The person in question let out a loud sigh and was about to reply flippantly about how he never loved them in the first place but

a) that wouldn’t be true at all, however unfortunately, and

b) when he looked up, he could see the uncertainty in the blue eyes of an usually fearless boy.

 

“If loving you means that I put up with all the shit you people do on a daily basis, then yes, I still do love you.”

 

Shun let out a tinkling laugh, which was so beautiful and happy that it rendered Yuuta incapable of doing anything else but pulling the redhead into

a passionate kiss.

 

Kaname rolled his eyes when the atmosphere instantly turned rosy pink and everyone there turned into the hormonal lovesick teenagers they are.

He sat through a few seconds of Yuuki sucking faces with the monkey idiot before he packed up his bento and gathered his books.

 

“Nevermind. See you later,  losers,” he shouted as the rooftop door slammed shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everybody got together and this is kaname's typical tsun response


	2. braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

 

It was lunch period and everyone was gathered on the school rooftop. They had just finished their food and were now lazily basking in the spring sunlight together.

Yuuki was reading his manga magazine like usual, completely closed off in his own world while his responsible brother, Yuuta was collecting the empty bento boxes. Chizuru on the hand was nodding off happily against Shun who was soft and sweet-smelling and who didn’t shove him off  _like a certain mean four eyes._

“Your hair is so long now, Kaname-kun,” Shun commented with a little longing in his voice. The bespectacled boy only hummed in response and filled in the last problem on his math worksheet. When he looked up again, Shun was still staring at his hair, which was tied up in a messy knot at the moment, with undisguised desire in his big eyes.

Kaname wasn’t quite sure how to react to this seemingly out of nowhere observation, “Yes? It’s a lot of hassle to wash though….”

However, this wasn’t the correct answer as Shun’s face grew disappointed and his eyes dimmed. Like trained dogs, the other three people in the group suddenly stopped what they were doing, and turned accusing eyes on him.

The dark haired boy looked away quickly but made a fatal mistake when his gaze landed back on Shun’s face again. It bothered him like nothing else and he frantically wracked his brain for anything he could do to make that sad expression on Shun's face  _go away._

“Uh…” he started awkwardly, “w-would you like to...braid it?”

Kaname was cringing inside already, expecting a refusal from Shun and enthusiastic teasing from the others. 

But instead of all that, the whole rooftop suddenly filled with flowers and light, all coming from one source--- Shun. Kaname almost thought he was hallucinating when it disappeared. However, Shun’s chestnut eyes were still shining with the simultaneous births of a thousands stars and his smile was almost enough to power the whole world for a couple of centuries. 

“YES! I mean, please, if you don’t mind. I-I have confidence in my basic braiding skills-my sisters taught me before, you see...”  

Kaname could only nod weakly as Shun stood up, a curious monkey following behind, and sat behind him. He couldn’t help but tense when slender hands touched his head.

“Ah, is this not good after all? I will stop right now-” Even without turning around, Kaname can see his panicked expression.

“No! It’s fine, go ahead.” He made a conscientious effort to relax and closed his eyes as he felt hesitant hands undo the messy knot of his hair.

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to him, they had a captivated audience of three. As a matter of fact, Yuuki already had his phone camera out and ready to add to the growing collection of embarrassing photos of Kaname.

When Shun took off the tie holding the knot together, Kaname’s hair unfurled like a black curtain. It suspended surreally in the wind for a snapshot of a moment before it fell gently down his back. Shun’s hands almost trembled when they touched the fine strands. He suddenly remembered the wig Kaname wore for the school festival, dull-looking and coarse, reeking of a cheap plastic scent. But now, when Shun leaned in a little, he could detect the mint shampoo he uses and underneath that, the undefinable soft smell of K _aname._

Shun fell back, a little overwhelmed.

He gets back to the task at hand and begins braiding by parting the long hair into 3. Then, he placed the left part over the middle part, then the right part over that and eventually, his nimble fingers fall into a rhythm, left to right, right to left...as the remaining length dwindles, the longer the braid became. Finally, Shun ties the ends together with the band he took off earlier. Everyone crowded closer to admire his handiwork; it was a thick beautiful braid, with no uneven parts or wayward bits sticking out. The owner of said braid, reached back and touched it curiously. He never had his hair braided before because it had never been this long before. He can actually feel the slight weight hanging down his back.  

He smiled, "Thank you, Shun." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the long-haired kanames please


	3. ghosts

“You look surprisingly good with long hair, Tsukahara-kun,” Azuma-sensei says with a genuine smile.

Kaname stands there, unable to say or do anything but stare at him. Sensei acts like nothing has happened-which is true, nothing happened.  It’s just a kind teacher offering a kind compliment to his student for his dedication to the school festival. nothing more.

However, Kaname can’t make the heat from his face go away. His hands are still under the running water faucet and he looks at them. A few seconds passed-or a few eternities, he doesn’t know. He is only aware of the dull thudding of his heart and the tall presence next sink over.

“Alright. Continue your good work! I will see you later,” he hears. Kaname forced himself to stutter out an answering goodbye and he stood there again, watching his Sensei leave.

* * *

 

His annoying friends often lightheartedly make fun of his crushes on older people, always doomed to be unrequited. He reacts as they expect him to----with exaggerated anger and loud denials. He knows that they had suffered too from the fickleness of love. Yuuki and the lunch lady's daughter. Yuuta and his unfinished romance. Shun and Maiko-san. Of course even the monkey with his pathetic and noble yearning for a very unattainable heart. All their woes were different and it is just another rift between each person that they couldn’t bridge. Some days, he thinks to himself that it doesn’t matter as he is dragged into messes full of mayhem and laughter. But when they are gone and his large house is empty, the ache in his chest comes back. His thoughts turn and turn in the same circles, chasing worn memories. They leave him always so lonely.  But still he replays Kaori-sensei’s smile as it breaks so gently and brightly across her face. He still replays Nee-san’s soft praises when he presents the picture he worked so hard on for her. He still replays the sight of Azuma-sensei’s long fingers loosening his tie and the sound of his calm voice telling him to take x and multiply that by y….

Even he is consciously trying not to think of them, his foolish heart reminds him of them in the most ordinary of things. In the omelets his mom makes for breakfast, in the paper origami on his shelf, in the math problem he tries fruitlessly to solve. He wonders when these ghosts will let him go, and when he will find new ones to replace them. His heart is only so big before it is completely carved away by kind smiling ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha almost 2 years since i updated sorry


	4. trading

“Look here! I got a super good quality one of him concentrating on his English homework. Of course, since I am a kind and magnanimous person, I will include the bonus one that was taken when he found out so even though it’s a bit blurry, this is a complete steal!” 

Everyone ignored him as Yuuki began his turn to show the merchandise. They all knew it’s going to be something good when he slowly opened his phone and swiped to the first picture. 

He didn’t disappoint. At all. The picture was a headshot of kaname sleeping peacefully. Aesthetically, it was one of the most high quality ones so far. In the picture, half of Kaname’s face was in the shadows while the other half was bathed in ethereal moonlight that shone through the open bedroom window. In terms of rarity, this would be an ideal investment. Kaname seemed to have caught wind of what’s happening and his behavior have gotten more and more paranoid as of late. This means that it’s becoming harder to get pictures of him even he is unconscious. 

“That’s not fair!” shouted Chizuru, “you have an in with his mom!” 

Even though his handsome face was as blank as it usually was, everyone had the absolute certainty that he was smirking insufferably at their expense. 

“She was generous enough to allow me a look at a small part of her vast collection. I have seen some that was so exceptional and top-notch that I am 100% sure you commoners will never see them in your lifetime,” he said blankly. It took a second before the monkey reacted and then Chizuru threw himself bodily at Yuuki with a growl. They engaged in a one sided tussle while Yuuta and Shun continued negotiations like the old veterans they were. 

“Oooh, this angle is nice.The reflection off his glasses gives him quite a devilish air.” 

“Yes, but that is not the only one. Here is him leaning against the wall. See how the hallway frames his lonely figure?” 

“I still think this one is enough for  _ both  _ of those. While it might be a old one, it is certainly a rare one. Looking at the cherry blossoms in full bloom in this picture, i am 100% sure that this was taken at the start of our first year. Can you remember how rare the pictures were from that era? Only our parents were taking any pictures and none of us had our phones yet.” 

“That  _ is  _ lovely. Alright. Send it to my usual email,” Shun relented. 

But before the business transaction is completed and the fight ended with Yuuki sitting boredly on top of a struggling Chizuru, the door to the rooftop opened with a bang. 

“Hey, what do you all have there?” Kaname asked with suspicious eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea is from kaname's mom taking pictures of him when he was sleeping lol


End file.
